total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Queen
The Queen is a 2006 historical drama film depicting the British Royal Family's response to the death of Diana, Princess of Wales on 31 August 1997. The film was directed by Stephen Frears, written by Peter Morgan, and starred Helen Mirren in the title role of HM Queen Elizabeth II. In the film, the Royal Family regards Diana's death as a private affair and thus not to be treated as an official Royal death. This is in contrast with the views of Tony Blair and Diana's ex-husband, Prince Charles, who favour the general public's desire for an official expression of grief. Matters are further complicated by the media, royal protocol regarding Diana's official status, and wider issues about Republicanism. The film's release coincided with a revival of favourable public sentiment in respect to the monarchy and a downturn in fortunes for Blair, whose resignation came several months later. Michael Sheen reprised his role as Blair from The Deal, and he did so again in The Special Relationship. The Queen also garnered general critical and popular acclaim for Mirren playing the title role, which earned her numerous awards, including the Academy Award for Best Actress. Mirren was also praised by the Queen herself and invited to dinner at Buckingham Palace (though she could not attend due to filming commitments in Hollywood). Plot In the 1997 general election, Tony Blair (Michael Sheen) becomes Britain's Labour prime minister. However, the Queen (Helen Mirren) is wary of Blair and his pledge to modernise Britain, despite his promises to respect the Royal Family. Three months later, Diana, Princess of Wales dies in a car crash at the Alma Bridge tunnel in Paris. Blair's director of communications, Alastair Campbell (Mark Bazeley), prepares a speech in which Diana is described as the people's princess. The phrase catches on and millions of people across London display an outpouring of grief at Buckingham and Kensington Palaces. Meanwhile, the Royal Family is still at their summer estate in Balmoral Castle. Diana's death sparks division amongst members of the family, with some of the view that since Diana was divorced from Prince Charles (Alex Jennings) a year prior to her death, she was no longer a part of the royal family. They argue that Diana's funeral arrangements are thus best left as a private affair of her noble family, the Spencers. Charles, however, argues that the mother of a future king cannot be dismissed so lightly, and persuades the Queen to authorise the use of an aircraft of the Royal Air Force to bring Diana's body back to Britain. In London, flowers begin to pile up before the palace railings, which forces the changing of the Queen's Guard to use another gate. British tabloids become inflammatory about the lack of a statement from the Royal Family. Charles leaves no doubt that he shares Blair's views about the need for a statement. As the Royal Family's popularity plummets, Blair's acceptance rises, to the delight of his anti-monarchist advisers and wife, Cherie (Helen McCrory). However, Blair does not share these sentiments. While disagreeing with the Queen's course of action, Blair begins to develop an admiration for her. Blair tells his wife that a republican Britain is ludicrous and begins to denounce the anti-monarchical views of his Labour Party advisers. Blair immediately calls the Queen at Balmoral and recommends three strong measures to regain public confidence of the monarchy: attend a public funeral for Diana at Westminster Abbey, fly a Union flag at half-mast over Buckingham Palace, and speak to the nation about Diana's life and legacy in a televised address. Blair's recommendations outrage several other members of the Royal Family including Prince Philip (James Cromwell) and the Queen Mother (Sylvia Syms), viewing such steps as an undignified surrender to public hysteria. Philip is surprised that Elton John is asked to attend and sing a song, "Candle in the Wind", in Diana's memory. The Queen seems concerned about this and although she shares their feelings, she has doubts as she closely follows the news. The Queen believes that there has been a shift in public values and that perhaps she should abdicate. The Queen Mother dismisses the idea by saying that she is one of the greatest assets the monarchy has ever had, stating: "The real problem will come when you leave". She also reminds the Queen of the promise she made in Cape Town, South Africa on her 21st birthday, in which she promised that her "whole life, whether it be long or short, shall be devoted to your service and the service of our great imperial family to which we all belong...". Meanwhile, Philip tries to distract William and Harry (Jake Taylor Shantos and Dash Barber) from Diana's death by taking them deer stalking. While venturing out alone in her classic Land Rover, the Queen damages it crossing a river and is forced to telephone for assistance. The Queen weeps in frustration, but catches sight of a majestic red deer which Philip had been stalking with William and Harry. The Queen is struck by his beauty and the two stare at each other. Hearing a distant gunshot, the Queen shoos the animal away and decides to carry out Blair's recommendations. While preparing to return to London to attend a public funeral for Diana, the Queen is horrified to learn that the deer has been killed on a neighbouring estate, asks to see the stag, and is upset at its loss. The Royal Family finally returns to London to inspect the floral tributes to Diana. While watching live television coverage with his staff, Blair becomes angry and disappointed at his Labour Party advisers, declaring that the Queen is admirable and that Diana had rejected everything held most dear by the Queen. The Queen later follows Blair's advice to make a public statement on live television, during in which she speaks about the life and legacy of Diana and describes her as an exceptional and gifted human being. Two months after Diana's death, Blair visits Buckingham Palace to attend a weekly meeting with the Queen. The Queen has finally regained her popularity, but she believes that Blair has benefited himself from her acquiescence to his advice and that she will never fully recover from that week. The Queen warns Blair that he will find that public opinion can rapidly turn against him, and states that life in Britain has changed and that the monarchy must modernise in the future. When Blair suggests that he can help with this, the Queen replies to him: "Don't get ahead of yourself, Prime Minister. Remember, I'm supposed to be the one advising you". Cast * Helen Mirren as Elizabeth II—This film is the fourth time that Mirren has portrayed a British queen: the first was a queen consort, Charlotte of Mecklenburg-Strelitz in The Madness of King George (1994), for which she was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Supporting Actress; the second was a queen regnant, Elizabeth I, in the 2005 miniseries Elizabeth I. She also played a policewoman, under cover as the Queen, in The Fiendish Plot of Dr. Fu Manchu. * Michael Sheen as Prime Minister Tony Blair—Sheen had previously played Blair in the Channel 4 television film The Deal, also directed by Frears and written by Morgan. He reprised his role in The Special Relationship. * James Cromwell as Prince Philip, Duke of Edinburgh * Helen McCrory as Cherie Blair—Tony Blair's wife. Like Sheen, McCrory reprised this role in The Special Relationship. * Alex Jennings as Charles, Prince of Wales * Roger Allam as Robin Janvrin (later Lord Janvrin)—In the film, Janvrin is private secretary to the Queen, although he was the deputy private secretary at the time of Diana's death. * Sylvia Syms as Queen Elizabeth The Queen Mother * Tim McMullan as Stephen Lamport—Private Secretary to the Prince of Wales * Mark Bazeley as Alastair Campbell—Director of Communications and Strategy for the Prime Minister. Another actor who would reprise his role in The Special Relationship. * Douglas Reith as Lord Airlie, Lord Chamberlain * Robin Soans as Equerry * Earl Cameron as Portrait Artist * Anthony Debaeck as Catholic Priest * Trevor McDonald as Newsreader—ITV newsreader, covered Diana's death * Martyn Lewis as Newsreader-BBC newsreader, covered Diana death * Jake Taylor Shantos as Prince William * Dash Barber as Prince Harry External links * Category:Films Category:2006 release Category:Helen Mirren films Category:Drama Films